Un voyage vers Babel
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Bright a été banni de la normalité. Post épisode 2-05. SLASH Bright/Ephram. TRADUCTION de la fic de lierdumoa.


_Disclaimer: Everwood appartient à Greg Berlanti et à la Warner Bross._

**Original : **Journey to Babel, par lierdumoa, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // lierdumoa . livejournal . com / 20026 . html (sans les espaces, bien évidemment.)**  
Couple :** Bright/Ephram.**  
Spoilers **épisode 2-05

**Traduction **benebu, juillet 2009.

* * *

**Un voyage vers Babel.**

Bright se souvient d'une histoire de l'Ancien Testament, ou des Ecritures hébraïques, quel que soit le terme politiquement correct ces jours-ci. Ephram est juif – il connaît probablement le nom approprié. C'est l'histoire de ces gens qui ont essayé de construire une tour qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Dieu les a punis de leur audace en leur infligeant de parler des langues différentes. Personne ne pouvait plus comprendre personne.

Ils avaient dû partir, après ça. Ils ont été bannis, Bright s'en souvient. C'était un dieu qui aimait ajouter l'insulte à la blessure.

Parfois, Bright se sent comme ces gens ont dû se sentir en abandonnant leur patrie. Bright a été banni de la normalité depuis que tout avec Colin a tourné tellement, tellement mal. Il sait que son histoire n'est pas unique. Même dans la Bible, il y a eu d'autres villes qui ont fait les mêmes erreurs et on reçu les mêmes punitions.

Bright regarde Amy, et pense à la femme de Lot, un autre personnage dans une autre histoire avec la même fin que la première. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer au passé, et il semblerait que sa sœur ne puisse pas non plus. Amy pleure et pleure et n'arrête pas de regarder en arrière. Bright a peur que ses larmes l'enferment, se solidifient autour d'elle, la figent en une statue de sel, prête à tomber en miettes. Il veut lui dire de regarder vers l'avant, de passer à autre chose.

Il ne parle plus sa langue.

Parfois, Bright laisse son imagination l'emporter.

--

Au lycée, Bright croise Ephram entre les cours. Ephram demande comment il va. Il a déjà posé la même question. Bright lui dit que ça va, et se dépêche avant que la cloche sonne. Il pense en passant que les yeux d'Ephram sont vraiment, vraiment marrons et… c'est tout.

Il sait que demain, Ephram lui demandera encore. Ou peut-être qu'il lui expliquera son dernier tee-shirt, en dira plus à Bright sur les mangas, rira quand Bright le charriera à ce sujet. Bright attend avec impatience des moments comme ça, quand ils ne sont qu'à deux. Il peut arrêter de se sentir coupable pour Colin, pour Amy, pour tout le monde.

Il sait qu'une fois les cours terminés, quand il rentrera à la maison, il essaiera à nouveau d'amadouer sa sœur, de la tirer hors de sa dépression. Il lui racontera une histoire amusante qui lui est arrivée dans la journée, ou il fera des grimaces – n'importe quoi, vraiment, pour obtenir une réaction. Ephram est plus doué avec les blagues, mais Amy ne veut pas d'Ephram. Amy ne veut personne d'autre que Colin. Ephram ne viendra pas si on ne veut pas de lui.

Bright est le frère d'Amy. Il vient qu'on veuille de lui ou non. Il fait un effort, parce que c'est ce que font les frères. Il sait ce qui va arriver. Il va la voir essayer de sourire. Ses lèvres vont trembler sous l'effort pendant quelques secondes hésitantes, avant d'abandonner. Il comprend que là, maintenant, c'est trop difficile. Il y a trop de chagrin – Bright le sait.

Mais le chagrin commence vraiment à beaucoup ressembler à l'échec.

--

Bright se dit qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui commencent à ressembler à l'échec. Ses notes ont baissé, et il a perdu sa place dans l'équipe de foot. Il n'y aura plus de matches, plus de pom-pom girls, plus de gloire. Plus de fac non plus – pas sans une bourse de sportif. « Tu n'est pas assez intelligent, » lui dit son père. Bright sait que c'est ce que son père pense de lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le dise, pourtant. Pas à voix haute.

Après sa conversation avec son père, il ne parle pas vraiment à qui que ce soit pendant une journée environ. Il va au lycée comme d'habitude, et suit ses cours avec un air de concentration qui n'était pas là auparavant. Et à la fin de la journée, il monte dans sa camionnette pour rentrer à la maison, mais il se retrouve à prendre les mauvaises rues, à tourner dans les mauvaises directions, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la maison des Brown. Il avance jusqu'à la porte, et entend Ephram frapper furieusement les touches du piano. Il peut voir le visage d'Ephram par une fenêtre. Bright se dit que c'est ce à quoi son visage a dû ressembler en cours de maths – déterminé, et légèrement désespéré. Quelque part, cette idée est rassurante.

Bright ne sonne pas à la porte, ne fait pas de signe de la main. Il pense que s'il le faisait, Ephram souhaiterait seulement que ça ait été Amy. Mais il repassera peut-être plus tard.

--

Le lendemain, Bright décide de s'asseoir tout seul pour le déjeuner, et il est surpris quand Ephram le rejoint à sa table et lui demande comment ça va. Bright répond 'bien', et ils finissent leurs déjeuners dans un silence amical.

Après les cours, Ephram retrouve Bright et lui pose à nouveau la question. Il le demande tellement naturellement, comme s'il n'avait pas posé la même question quelques heures à peine auparavant. Bright commence à répondre comme d'habitude sa bouche déjà prête à prononcer les mots, mais il s'arrête de lui-même. Ephram peut encaisser une réponse franche. Bright rassemble son courage, et regarde Ephram. Dans ses yeux, il y a une supplique muette pour de la patience. Il n'a jamais dit ça à quiconque avant.

« C'est… c'est comme si tout était tellement silencieux. Tout le temps, » dit-il. « Même quand c'est pas le cas. Je veux dire, maman et Amy se sont disputées il y a quelques semaines, et c'était comme si… tu vois, quand dans les films de guerre des fois ils coupent complètement le son ? Tu vois tout, et c'est horrible, mais c'est comme si… c'est pas réel. Comme si tu ressentais pas les choses comme il faut, comme… »

« …comme si ça ne s'imprimait pas sur les cinq sens. »

Bright se demande quand Ephram a commencé à finir ses phrases pour lui.

Les lèvres d'Ephram se retroussent en un demi-sourire. Bright sourit aussi. C'est facile.

--

Bright propose à Ephram de le ramener chez lui. Pendant qu'il conduit, il se retrouve à raconter à Ephram qu'il n'est probablement pas assez intelligent pour aller à la fac. Ses mots sont amers, et Bright voudrait pouvoir les retirer. Ephram ne répond pas au début, mais il se tourne vers Bright avec un regard incrédule. Finalement, il parle. « Bright, tu n'es pas stupide. » Il le dit comme si c'était une évidence. « Tu ne l'es pas, » continue Ephram. « C'est seulement que tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé avant. » Ça semble parfaitement logique à Bright, alors ça doit être vrai.

Il se souvient, tout à coup, de l'air de concentration sur le visage d'Ephram quand il jouait du piano quelques jours plus tôt. Il croit bien comprendre, maintenant. Ephram non plus n'avait jamais vraiment essayé avant. Leurs situations ne sont pas les mêmes, mais elles sont assez proches. Bright voudrait remercier Ephram. Parce qu'il lui donne l'impression qu'il est normal. C'est comme si ces stupides histoires bibliques n'étaient jamais arrivées. Bright n'a jamais été banni, parce qu'il est _chez lui_, parce qu'Ephram _comprend_.

Bright s'arrête devant la maison d'Ephram. Soudain, sur un coup de tête, Ephram se penche pour presser ses lèvres contre la bouche entrouverte de Bright. Bright bat des paupières, stupéfait, son visage figé comme un cerf dans les phares d'une voiture. Ephram semble réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire, et son visage s'emplit d'appréhension. La première pensée de Bright est pour Amy. _Je pensais que c'était elle que tu voulais_, crie son esprit. _Je pensais…_

La seconde pensée de Bright est de gentiment le repousser. _Oublie. C'est OK._

Mais ce n'est pas OK. C'est tordu, et c'est complètement pas le moment, et c'est… plutôt beau, dans son genre. Ephram peut encaisser une réponse franche. Alors Bright avance juste assez pour faire courir sa langue le long des lèvres d'Ephram. Distraitement, il tend le bras pour ouvrir la portière passager et la pousser. Ceci fait, il ferme les yeux et s'écarte lentement, se redressant jusqu'au point où Ephram ne peut plus le suivre. « Demain, » dit-il.

Parce qu'il comprend vraiment maintenant. Ephram n'est plus à Amy. Ephram est à lui.


End file.
